450 Degrees
by Shaynezo
Summary: Hanna attempts to make Spencer's favorite type of cookie with disastrous results.


Hey everyone! This is just something I wrote on Tumblr a long time ago, as a prompt. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The first thing Spencer Hastings heard when she walked into the apartment she'd shared with Hanna Marin, her girlfriend of two years was Rihanna's _Birthday_ _Cake_ coming from somewhere inside the luxurious apartment.

"Hanna?" Spencer called out. But there was no answer.

Spencer slipped out of her shoes and set her brown leather briefcase down on the hall table. Oh, God. What was Hanna up to now?

Spencer followed the music into the kitchen - and immediately decided she was going to have kill Hanna. The kitchen was adisaster. Bowls and spatulas were all over the ceramic countertops and tables. Cookie - cake? - batter covered the stainless steel stove. Flour, chocolate chips, eggs and baking soda were all over the floor and in the sink.

Somehow, there was even a glob of sticky batter on the fucking ceiling. Hanna was in the middle of the kitchen, by the island nook. Her back was to Spencer and she was wearing Spencer's favorite sweats from Yale - they, too, were coated in a floury-sugary mess.

Hanna Marin was a dead woman.

The blonde in question was holding a broom and walking backwards as she sung along to Rihanna's smash-hit song.

_"Come and put your name on it_

_Put your name on it_

_Come and put your name on it_

_Bet ya wanna put your name on it_

_Put your name on it_

_B-b-baby"_

"Hanna!"

But Hanna only continued to sing, unaware of Spencer's presence and Spencer was too amused to stop her.

_"It's not even my birthday_

_But she wanna lick the icing off _

_I know you want it in the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow my candles out_

_She want that cake, cake_, _cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake, cake—-"_

"HANNA!"

Hanna whipped around, the color draining from her face and the broom clattering to the floor. She quickly removed the remote to her iDock from her sweatpants pocket and lowered the volume of the song. "Spencer! I was…"

"You made a mess out of my kitchen," Spencer said bluntly.

"I was trying to make cookies for you," Hanna explained with a sheepish smile. She gestured toward the messy kitchen. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"You ruined my kitchen." Spencer didn't know if she wanted to smack Hanna or hug her for being so sweet.

"It's a kitchen, Spencer. Not the Holy Grandil."

"..The Holy Grail, Hanna."

"It's not that, either!"

Spencer groaned. She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Why are you wearing my sweats?"

"I was baking. I wasn't about to wear any of my clothes - what if I got them dirty?"

"So you chose mine?"

"Basically."

When Spencer opened her eyes and lowered her arms, Hanna had moved right in front of her, and her pale arms were suddenly draped around her neck, their lips colliding.

All of Spencer's anger at Hanna melted away. Hanna was like that; she was able to make Spencer completely forget that she was upset with her. Every kiss they shared, every time Hanna so much as smiled at her, Spencer was blown away. Hanna had a ridiculous amount of power over her - and they both knew it.

Hanna's hands were slipping under Spencer's top, and Spencer was trying - and failing - to break their kiss and scold Hanna for treating their kitchen like it was just another room.

Spencer had spent hours remodeling their kitchen and painting it while Hanna had watched reruns of Lost Girl and sobbed over Bo and Lauren.

"Han—"

Hanna's lips hovered over Spencer's ear, her teeth barely grazing the outer shell. "Mm, I know you want to wanna bite this, it's so enticin'. Nothing else like this.."

Spencer found herself on the dirty tiled floor with Hanna on top of her, with no idea of how Hanna had managed to get her down there in the first place.

Hanna's lips were all over her neck, and Spencer's mind was fuzzy.

"I'mma make you my _bitch_."

And that was all it took - Spencer shoved Hanna off her and instantly pounced, tangling her fingers in Hanna's blonde tresses as they kissed. A shirt was unbuttoned and a Yale sweatshirt was discarded somewhere behind them. But the fevered kiss soon turned into laughter as the two women rolled around in all of Hanna's baking ingredients.

Hanna sat up, her hair askew and covered in flour. Spencer's shirt was rumpled and she had a glob of batter on her left cheek. Both girls were panting hard and grinning like idiots.

**_Beep_**!

The oven timer went off and Hanna shot to her feet, grabbing a pair of oven mitts. She removed the cookies from the stove and set them on top before turning it off. The cookies were clumped together and looked gooey. Some were larger than other's.

Spencer stood up, still breathing a little hard.

"Don't they look great?" Hanna was beaming proudly.

"Uh.." Spencer craned her neck. Actually, they looked pretty…awful. But Hanna's smile was so…heartwarming. "They look wonderful, sweetheart."

Hanna picked up a cookie and held it out. "Try one!"

Shit. Spencer opened her mouth and took a bite out of the cookie. Her tastebuds were assaulted with a bitter and sour taste and she struggled to swallow it. Hanna had probably used way too much baking soda

"Well?"

"Ah—" Spencer swallowed the cookie, trying not to cringe. "They're great, babe. Really tasty."

Hanna smiled. "Good. See? I told you can I cook. I'm going to get out of these clothes and go throw them in the wash then hop in the shower." Her eyebrows shot up and her lips settled into a sly smile. "Wanna join me?"

"I'm surprised you have to ask."

"I'm surprised we're both still fully clothed."

Spencer laughed and Hanna walked away, scooping up Spencer's sweatshirt.

Spencer waited until she heard the bathroom door slam before running over to the sink and turning on the water. Hanna was so sweet, but she really couldn't cook. She rinsed her mouth out, shut off the sink and went to join Hanna in the bathroom. They would clean up later.

By the time Spencer walked in the bathroom, Hanna was already in the shower. Spencer could hear the soft hum of their washer from the next room over.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?" Spencer started peeling off her clothes. The bathroom was already steamy and it the thought of being in the shower with Hanna made Spencer's skin tingle.

"I was thinking of making dinner tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh…sure."

Spencer was going to need a whole bottle of mouthwash for this one.

* * *

:) Thoughts? 3


End file.
